Interrupted
by Tokumei no chosha
Summary: Sakura and Hinata meet up for a study date, but things don't go as planned. So, so, short, yuri, Sakuhina, lemon ? .


I clutched my books to my chest, stopping in my tracks. Up there...on the bridge...

I had gotten over my infatuation with Sasuke ages ago, but it still brings up painful memories to see him showing such favor to someone when he never had any for me. I could only see Naruto's back, but I managed to catch a glimpse of the side of Sasukes face. His arms were around the shorter boy, and they were kissing- Sasuke pulled back to gaze at him and smile.

A felt a too-familiar pinch in my chest. I hugged the books tighter and turned, decided to take an alternate, less painful route to Hinata's. She and I had a study date.

The Hyuuga household was large and beautiful; lanterns hung around the doorstep, illuminating the path. The massive front yard was graced with a lush garden, full of roses, tulips and zinnia, not to mention vines of morning glories crawling up the side of the house.

I've grown to know this place fairly well, from the well in the back to the pond beyond even that.

I stepped onto the porch and raised my fist to knock gently. I was greeted immediately by a smiling Hinata.

Hinata had grown from a cute, bashful little girl, into a cute, bashful woman, from her shoulder length hair to her long, graceful limbs.

She greeted me with a hug, as per usual, before stepping aside to let me in. I took off my shoes and placed my books on the kitchen table.

"Ah, Sakura, you look so flushed. Do you want some tea? It must be really cold out tonight..." she finished her sentences in a mumble, helping me shrug my coat off.

"Sure, Hinata. Thank you." I smiled at her and her face became redder than mine.

As she began to boil some water, I couldn't help but notice how short the skirt she was wearing was... It was a deep purple, her favorite color, and it had a slit up the side that had been repaired with lace. It gave me a wonderful view of her slim thighs and before I knew it, my eyes were traveling up and I found myself staring at her chest. She was wearing a fairly tight top that matched her skirt.

"Sakura? Hey, Sakura?" her voice shook me out of my daze and I saw she had finished making the tea. I smiled into the cup once I picked it up, enjoying Hinatas naivete and air of innocence. Even if she was faking it..it was refreshing.

I sighed after taking a sip, letting the liquid rest on the tip of my tongue before swallowing. Hinata gazed at me with her big, bright lilac eyes, before taking a drink of her own.

I leaned back. "Come here." I told her, waving my hand towards her. She blushed more deeply, setting down her cup and moving towards me. She began to sit next to me, but I took a hold of her by the waist and made her straddle my lap.

"A-ah, Sakura-"

I didn't waste a moment before exploring her pale legs with my hands, sliding up the silky skin, continuing up beyond the hem of her skirt. Her lips were deep red, contrasting against her milky skin.

I grasped her chin and pulled her face towards mine, pushing my lips against hers just as my fingertips brushed against the source of her wetness. I grinned against her needy lips, licking at hers in turn. She opened her mouth for me and groaned wantonly when I let my tongue explore inside. I pulled back.

"No panties? Naughty..." I whispered, rubbing my fingers gently against the small bud that made her shake.

Her hands gripped my forearms as I pulled her back down for another passionate kiss, and I let my hand shamelessly grope her breasts through her revealing top.

"Mmf, ahh, there," she moaned, rolling her hips against my fingers, moving her hands down into the neckline of my dress to touch my chest as well. I sighed in appreciation when she gently tugged on my nipple, and-

Our wonderfully intimate moment was ruined by a very loud yell.

"Miss H-H-Hinata!" a horrified and emotionally scarred Neji cried, covering his mouth with his hands. Hinata yelped and tumbled off my lap, scurrying to cover herself. I blushed deeply and couldn't look at Neji, who looked on the verge of tears.

"Neji, why are you here?" I asked through my teeth, wondering if Hinata's face would ever return to its original color.

"I needed to return Miss Hinata's books...she said you two were going to be s-studying tonight, so..."

"I should go...uhm, I'll call you, okay?" I told Hinata, standing up and gathering my things in a rush. I pushed past Neji and hurried out side into the snow.

A/n

Hey! Tokumei no Chosha here, just wanted to say a few things. I know this is super duper short, sorry! My first yuri. I just wanted to get through it..

You can cross your fingers if you want more. If you do want more, leave a review! How else am I supposed to know you enjoyed it?

I really hope some people like this. I might make another, I dont know...

Also! Leave a request. If theres a pairing you want a fic for, leave the name and a theme, or just the pairing name. Okay? c:

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto or any of its characters.


End file.
